


Fire Pretty, Smoke Inconvenient

by Albilibertea



Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fire, Gen, Grenades, Humor
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albilibertea/pseuds/Albilibertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Không bao giờ là một ý tưởng hay khi giới thiệu Captain America, Winter Soldier với điệp viên trong chương trình Double O. Và đó là trước khi có lựu đạn dây vào.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Pretty, Smoke Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire Pretty, Smoke Inconvenient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760053) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> I'd like to thank the wonderful [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria) for letting me translate this fic. It has been an honour ^^

Khi một vụ nổ khác diễn ra, James Bond kéo Q vào núp sau chiếc bàn bị lật và gào tướng lên qua tiếng còi báo động,

'Đây là cái ý tưởng quái quỷ của ai vậy?'

'Hợp tác-' Q giật nảy lên bởi một tiếng va chạm lớn nữa, tay anh bấm liên hồi trên chiếc tablet. '-đa quốc gia!'

'Bọn chính trị gia khốn khiếp!'

Chiếc bàn rung nhẹ khi một người đàn ông nhảy ra qua thứ từng là lớp kính cách âm. Anh tiếp đất một cách điệu nghệ so với một người có thể hình cao gần sáu foot. Bộ đồ của anh nhìn tơi tả với chiếc áo trắng dính đầy muội than và trên tay anh là một chiếc khiên khá hoa lá hẹ với màu đỏ, trắng, xanh trên đó.

'Chúng ta phải ra khỏi đây.' Anh ta thông báo.

'Giờ anh mới biết sao?' Bond cằn nhằn.

'Các anh là người mang lựu đạn ra.' Đại uý Steve Rogers, đã nghỉ hưu, cứng giọng.

'Anh mang một tên sát thủ nửa-bị-tẩy-não người Nga lên lãnh thổ Anh quốc!' Bond gắt.

Steve nổi giận, 'Có thể anh chưa nhận ra nhưng anh cũng có một tên đấy thôi!'

'Alec Trevelyan không phải là-'

'Quý ông!' Q hét, mắt kiếng sáng lên bởi màn hình chiếc tablet. 'Có vẻ như chúng ta có một lô lựu đạn thật gửi nhầm chung với lựu đạn khói dùng để luyện tập.'

'Bây giờ anh mới nhận ra sao?' Steve hỏi, nhếch mép.

Tay Bond co lại thành nắm đấm, 'Có lẽ anh nên để mắt tới-'

Q chen vào giữ hai người, 'Không giúp gì được đâu! James, anh cần giữ cho Alec bình tĩnh lại. Steve, đi nhặt Bucky về đi!'

' _Nhặt?_ '

Q hít một hơi dài, một tiếng động lớn vang lên giữa không gian tĩnh mịch khiến cả ba người khựng lại.

'Mọi việc kết thúc chưa?' Q hỏi, giọng hạ xuống còn là một tiếng thì thào.

'Vì Chúa, Alec.' Bond nói với tông giọng pha chút sợ hãi không như thường ngày. Mắt Rogers mở lớn và ba người đứng dậy, dẹp cái bàn qua một bên.

Khói toả ra dày đặc từ cửa kính, bộ phận lọc khí đã bị hư ngay khi buổi tập luyện chuyển theo chiều hướng xấu. Ba người đứng trong yên lặng với nỗi sợ hãi hằn trên mặt. Steve và Bond bước tới, Q có thể cũng đã theo nếu như Bond không để một tay ra sau ngăn anh lại. Từ bóng tối vang ra một tiếng mà họ không ngờ sẽ nghe: tiếng cười khúc khích.

'Nghe chán thật đấy, nếu anh hỏi tôi.' Alec Trevelyan nói với chất giọng ngạc nhiên.

'Anh thì biết gì chứ. Các anh còn không để người của mình vật nhau trong trò 'bóng bầu dục'.' Bucky Barnes đáp lại.

'Đó gọi là rugby. Chúng tôi không tống một đống áo giáp lên bạn của mình.' Alec nói lại khi hai người bước ra từ đám khói. 'Kể cậu ta đi James.'

'Chuyện gì xảy ra với cái cửa sổ vậy?' Bucky cau mày.

'Vì Chúa, Buck,' Steve nói, tựa người vào tường. 'Tôi tưởng cậu chết rồi!'

'Đồ ngốc!' Q hét, tiến về phía mảng kính vỡ và lườm Alec. 'Anh sẽ phải ngồi ở bàn mà giải quyết mớ giấy tờ trong vòng sáu tháng cho tới khi tôi xử lý xong vụ này!'

'Tôi đã làm gì? Tôi không làm gì cả!' Alec phản đối một cách lúng túng.

'Chúng tôi chỉ thử lựu đạn thôi mà. Chúng có dán nhãn thử nghiệm.' Bucky nói, mắt mở to.

Cả ba người trong phòng giám sát chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào hai tên thử-lựu-đạn viên tự phong đang đứng đấy với bộ đồ đầy mụi than và cháy xém. Bond là người quay đi đầu tiên.

'Đại uý Rogers, có một quán rượu gần đây. Anh có muốn đi làm một ly scotch không?'

Steve gật, 'Rất sẵn lòng, Trung tá Bond.'

'Sĩ quan hậu cần?'

'Đừng gọi tôi bằng cái thứ đó.' Q nói. 'Tôi bỏ việc. Tôi không chịu được nữa.'

Bond cười và vỗ vai Q. 'Không sao đâu, Q. Chúng ta sẽ cho hai tên đó vào danh sách theo dõi của cả hai nước và họ sẽ không bao giờ được phép tới gần nhau trong vòng bán kính 300 mét nữa.'

 


End file.
